crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Leonard Churchill Mas7er
Overview Church is a Spartan II, as well as a Commander in the UNSC Navy. Unlike most Spartans, he acts like a normal person, and expresses his emotions instead of bottling them up inside. However, like a true Spartan, he is a very skilled fighter, and fears almost nothing. His advanced, personally upgraded MJOLNIR armor boosts his already amazing strength, speed, and reaction time, and makes him nearly unstoppable when compared to other Spartans. He is also very skilled with most weapons, and it is rare for him to find a weapon and NOT be able to use it. He will do anything to get a mission done, and becomes very serious when he needs to be. His most important goal in combat, however, is to keep all of his allies safe from harm. He is currently awaiting the arrival of a UNSC ship for his temporary return to the planet Reach; he is to recieve more enhanced equipment due to the tougher enemies he now fights. Weapons & Equipment Weapons: *Semi-Auto, 3-Round Burst Fire Battle Rifle *Fully Automatic Assault Rifle *Dual SMGs *Dual M6D Magnums *High-Powered Sniper Rifle *Standard Military Shotgun *Dual Covenant Energy Swords *Dual Covenant Energy Daggers *Forerunner Scattershot *Forerunner Light Rifle *Forerunner Surpressor *Fire (When angry) Equipment: *Medical-Bubble Shield *Jetpack/Thrustpack *MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor Special Abilities Church has a few Special abilities that he can use in combat. The first is using his Soul Partner, Mari. They can then Resonate heir Soul wavelengths to unleash purely destructive attacks. Church is also able to create and control fire; he has learned to use it when not angry, but that is still when it is most powerful. You can tell the angry and normal attacks apart by their colors; red fire is normal, and blue fire is more intense and powerful. The various "special attacks" he can use are as follows: *Normal Flame Attacks: When extremely angry or upset, Church is suddenly surrounded by fire and his eyes turn red: **Fireball: Church shoots a large fireball at his target. **Fire Blast: Church shoots a large, constant stream of fire for a few seconds. **Flame Shield: Church forms a sphere/hemisphere (depending on target's position) of intense blue flames around whatever he wants to protect. **Flame Teleport: Church disappears in a column of flames, then reappears the same way in anyplace he wants. *Flame Resonance Attacks: Church resonates with Mari to form incredible flame attacks; these attacks are made up of blue fire, and are much stronger than normal: **Pheonix Blaze: Church forms a Tidal-Wave of intense blue fire, then shoves it at the enemy. **More to be revealed in Upcoming RPs *Soul Resonance Attacks: Church and Mari resonate to increase their strengths and abilities: **To be Revealed in later RPs Allies The Following is a list of (some) of Church's many friends/allies: *Evo - Church's Sister (It's a long story) *Grif - Although rude at times, he has proved that he is a friend...at times *Marq - An old friend of Church; Church seems to have a friendly Rivalry with Marq *Yoko - A Good friend of Church *Yoko (Evil Verse) - Another very good friend; has pretty much the same relationship as normal Yoko, ever since she was turned back to "normal" *Stacker & Vaz - Very good friends of Church; They recieve various gifts of Bacon, Steak, and Vodka *Yuno Gasai - Is afraid of her at times, and generally tries to avoid her if he can Category:Good Category:Adventure Group Category:Chracters Category:Characters